brightwoodadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
CB Regular Quests 2014 Page 5
All quest series as of July 19, 2014 in alphabetical order. * A Bobcat's Breakfast - Brightwood Armada: Regular Quests 2014 Page 1 * Brightwood Bistro - Dummy Whacking: Regular Quests 2014 Page 2 * Eatza Pizza - Grocery Grab: Regular Quests 2014 Page 3 *Groovy Grooming - Legend of Lionheart: Regular Quests 2014 Page 4 *Life, Liberty and Lions - Out of Season: Regular Quests 2014 Page 5 (This Page) *Paint Pigments - Scarebear: Regular Quests 2014 Page 6 *Schooling Around - Storage Sled: Regular Quests 2014 Page 7 *Storytime Magic - Tomato, Tomato: Regular Quests 2014 Page 8 *Tower of Terror - Zesty Cool: Regular Quests 2014 Page 9 Lionheart's Treasure Depends on *Melodic Chimes Axes: 9 Speedy Light *Purchase Thatched Hut in Market under Houses. Brainy Berry *Purchase Pickle Shop in Market under Buildings. Literally Speaking Depends on *Hammock Amok Axes: 0 Literally Speaking *Build a Bookshop for the Village. **Purchase Bookshop in Market under Buildings. Little Bear Lost Depends on *Poke About Axes: 1 Polar Party *Let's spread the cheer! Build a Holiday Town Circle! **Purchase a Holiday Town Circle in Market under Town Buildings. (1x) Loco for Cocoa Depends on *Gentle Giant Axes: 0 Loco for Cocoa *Build a Cocoa Shop! **Purchase a Cocoa Shop from the Market under Town Buildings. (1x) Lonely Howl Depends on *Home Delivery Axes: 6 Night Twitches *Purchase Painting Studio in Market under Buildings. Balancing Bear *Purchase Cobbler in Market under Buildings. Look to the Stars Depends on *Level Up Axes: 2 Luck and Discovery *Now we have room to build an Observatory! **Purchase Observatory in Market under Craftwork. (1x) Under the Stars *Build a Moonlit Home! **Purchase Moonlit Home in Market under Houses. (1x) Love Thy Neighbor Depends on *Village Pride Axes: 0 Twitterpated *Build a new home for the happy squirrels. **Purchase Lavender Home in Market under Houses. (1x) It's a Sweet Trip *Build a Valentine's Sweet Shop. **Purchase Valentine's Sweet Shop in Market under Town Buildings. (1x) Lucky Stars Depends on *Poke About Axes: 3 Flying House *Build a spacey house! Rowarr! **Purchase UFO House in Market under Houses. (1x) Magician's Retreat Depends on *Level Up Axes: 0 House of Magic *Buy the Magician's House. **Purchase Magician's House in the Market under Houses. (1x) Make Lemonade Depends on *Set Up the Show Axes: 0 Make Lemonade *Build a Frozen Lemonade Stand. **Purchase Frozen Lemonade Stand in Market under Building. (1x) Mansion for All Depends on *Tub Gorg Axes: 0 Mansion for All *Let's build a mansion for all our spooky pals! **Purchase Haunted Mansion in Market under Houses. Milo House Depends on *Spinnin' Reels Axes: 0 Milo House *Milo the Kitten would like to live with us! **Purchase a Milo House in Market under Houses. More Zombie Friends Depends on *Spooky Sweet Axes: 0 More Zombie Friends *Build Delilah Duck a home in the Village! **Complete the Murky Home. (1x) New Creations Depends on *Grand Sweep Axes: 0 Secret Ingredient *Build a Grocery for the Frogs to sell their goods. **Purchase Grocery in Market under Buildings. Nose Job Depends on *Friendly Fire Axes: 0 Chip Shot *Have a Sculpting Studio. **Purchase a Sculpting Studio in Market under Buildings. Oil on Tortilla Depends on *Level Up Axes: 0 Rainbow Gallery *My painting will look wonderful at ze Rainbow House! **Purchase Rainbow House in the Market under Houses. (1x) Fold Your Own! *Buy a Tasty Taco Bar. **Purchase Tasty Taco Bar in the Market under Town Buildings. (1x) On the Shelf Depends on *Through the Grapevine Axes: 0 Shelfless Neighbor *Build a new Log Cabin. **Purchase Log Cabin in Market under Houses.